z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Home Sweet Zombie
| season = 1 | number = 5 | airdate = October 10, 2014 | writer = Dan Merchant | director = Luis Prieto | viewers = 1.26 million | previous = "Full Metal Zombie" | next = "Resurrection Z" }} " " is the fifth episode in Season 1 of Z Nation. It first aired in the United States on October 10, 2014. Synopsis The team makes a pit stop at an abandoned country house. As Mack and Addy sneak upstairs to have sex, Roberta and Charles explore the yard and kill all the zombies that rush the electrified fence surrounding the property. As her romantic chemistry with Charles starts to churn, Roberta reveals that they're near her hometown, and she has no interest in paying a visit. According to her, she's haunted by the memory of her allegedly deceased husband, Antoine. Meanwhile, upstairs in the bedroom, Mack and Addy's attempt at lovemaking is interrupted when she has a violent flashback to something that randomly incapacitates her throughout the rest of the episode. Outside, the storm is brewing and zombies are attacking through the electric fence, so the team flees the scene. Up north in the listening station, a fairly drunk Citizen Z stumbles across weather maps of the country and advises the team to get indoors. As the team members debate what to do, they end up being forced to head to Castle Point, Roberta’s hometown. When they arrive in Castle Point, Roberta finds a photo of Antoine. The team seeks shelter at Roberta's old house, where they find a young woman named Jane watching over her seriously wounded husband, Rick. When Roberta asks what they’re doing there, the woman answers, "The fireman said we'd be safe here." Roberta asks the young woman if Antoine is the fireman who brought them there, though she's too panicked about her wounded husband to confirm one way or another. Meanwhile, zombies approach the house, and the wind's really picking up. In the upstairs bathroom, Murphy discovers that his skin condition is getting worse, his hair is falling out and his teeth are rotting. Over at the fire station, Charles and Roberta find supplies. Roberta regrets not waiting to see her husband before she left Castle Point. Suddenly, undead firemen attack the fire station. Roberta and Charles kill one of them, which prompts Roberta to think that it may be her husband Antoine, but a closer look reveals it's actually his close friend, Dearborn. Back at Roberta's house, the team has taken refuge in the basement. Addy continues suffering her random visions just as Mack and Doc drill a hole in the wounded young husband's head to relieve some pressure. When the drill breaks off, they use Mack's gun to hammer it in. Blood spurts everywhere, which, according to Doc, is a good thing. Back at the fire station, Roberta mourns over the dead firemen. As she and Charlie go out to fight the rest of the zombies, they're surprised to find there aren't any. They drive back to Roberta's house as the tornado descends on them. Meanwhile, Murphy has developed an empathy toward zombies and tries to understand what really makes them tick. Roberta finds her wedding album and decides to not join the others in the safety of the basement. She decides on sitting in the living room and starts waiting for Antoine. Whilst the rest of the team hunkers down at Roberta's house, Cassandra and 10K have taken refuge in an abandoned car. As the tornado tosses the vehicle about, 10K notices Cassandra holding onto his knee. A mighty gust of wind flips the car over but they survive the storm. As the tornado rocks Roberta's house, Murphy holds a zombie close for protection. Roberta is saving during the storm by an unknown person. Roberta gains consciousness, she's miraculously survived the devastation, though her mysterious savior is nowhere to be found. As the storm passes and the team prepares to continue their journey west, Murphy continues to freak out, Doc sacrifices some morphine to the couple as they leave town, we see a lone fireman walking through a field, most likely Roberta's undead husband, Antoine. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * DJ Qualls as Citizen Z * Michael Welch as Mack * Keith Allan as Murphy * Anastasia Baranova as Addy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Pisay Pao as Cassandra * Nat Zang as 10K * Tom Everett Scott as Charles Co-Stars * Sali Sayler as Jane * Adam Lippert as Rick * Darryl Lemon as Rastafarian Uncredited * Robert C. Meese Jr. as Zombie * Lucas Rick O'Brien as Zombie Deaths * Amy Garnett (Confirmed Fate) * Matt Dearborn (Zombified) * Troy (Zombified) * Vince (Zombified) * Mike (Zombified) * Antoine Warren Memorable Quotes :Garnett: "Is that what I think?" :Warren: "It ain't sharks..." : Roberta to Addy: "Hey, your stalker says a storm is coming" : Addy: "Cloudy with a chance of zombie" : Addy to Mack: "Wow, when was the last time we sex on a bed?" : Doc, after siphoning gasoline: "Anybody got a mint?" : Doc to Murphy: "I’ll see your Vicodin and raise you one Tetracycline" : Murphy : "No, no! We are not here searching for dead hubby" : Doc: "Man, if I see a munchkin, I’m gonna freak" Notes * First (and last) appearance of Jane. * First (and last) appearance of Rick. * First (and last) appearance of Antoine Warren. * First (and last) appearance of Rastafarian. * First (and last) appearance of Matt Dearborn. (Zombified) * First (and last) appearance of Troy. (Zombified) * First (and last) appearance of Vince. (Zombified) * First (and last) appearance of Mike. (Zombified) * First mention of Amy Garnett. *The fans call the episode "Zombie-nado". *Roberta's comment on the tornado "It ain't sharks" is a nod to the instant cult-classic 2013 film "Sharknado" also produced by SyFy and The Asylum. Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= Home Sweet Zombie 001.jpg Home Sweet Zombie 002.jpg Home Sweet Zombie 003.jpg Home Sweet Zombie 004.jpg Home Sweet Zombie 005.jpg Home Sweet Zombie 006.jpg Home Sweet Zombie 007.jpg Home Sweet Zombie 008.jpg Home Sweet Zombie 009.jpg Home Sweet Zombie 010.jpg Home Sweet Zombie 011.jpg Home Sweet Zombie 012.jpg Home Sweet Zombie 013.jpg Home Sweet Zombie 014.jpg Home Sweet Zombie 015.jpg Home Sweet Zombie 016.jpg Home Sweet Zombie 017.jpg Home Sweet Zombie 018.jpg Home Sweet Zombie 019.jpg Home Sweet Zombie 020.jpg Home Sweet Zombie 021.jpg Videos Z Nation "Home Sweet Zombies" Sneak Peek S1E5 Syfy References